Maybe I miss your body
by NefariousVestal
Summary: After season 2 Jude and Tommys thoughts, a song fic. How did Tommy's life turn out? Read and find out.
1. Maybe I Miss Your Body

**Maybe I miss your body.**

**Varley990 0r Redstar**

**Song by Cross Canadian Ragweed - Alabama**

**Tommy sat in his Montana living room with his daughter. That morining he had taken her toy shopping. Brand new half dressed blonds littered the hardwood floor. He laughed at the imagery, the dolls reminded him of his Boyz Attack days. That reminded him of Kwest, which remunded him of Jude. It had been almost eight months sence he'd last seen or talked to his rockstar. He was knew she was angery at him. Tommy didn't think she would be able to understand or accecpt his past mistakes. Not that he didn't love his daughter, he loved her very much. He just wasn't ready to be a father. And Jude was too young to be a mother. This would never work, his past finally came back to bite him in his butt. But it could be worse at least ha had a beauitful little girl, who was learning to call him "Daddy". As the sad thoughts cricled in his head, Tommy heared the VJ anounce the next Video.**

**VJ: And the now we have the newest song by Jude Harrison, who will be turning 18 at the end of the week. A now "Alabama" by Jude Harrison.**

**On the T.V screen a nightgown clad Jude sat up in her bed and reached for her phone only to put it back down, Tears running down her beautiful face. Tommy noticed she had dyed her hair brown, he guessed she needed another change after he borke their date and her heart, With only a unfeelinh "BYE". As Jude put the phone back down she sang:**

_**she picked up the telephone  
All she heard was dial tone  
She really thought she heard it ring this time  
She said what am I thinking I must be only dreaming  
Or maybe it's the hundred times he's crossed my mind  
Just tonight  
**_

The chorus was a collage of images: The first was of Jude singing with her gutair singingon their pier.

**_She said maybe I miss your lovin'_**

The next was her singing in thier ally

**_Maybe I miss your kiss just a little bit_**

Then Jude was in siting at the piano in the Crome Cat

_**Maybe I miss your body lyin' right next to mine**_

The last image was a sad Jude singing in the G-Major parking lot.

**_Maybe I miss your touch a little too much._**

The screen flashed back to Jude in her bed, tossing and turing it looked like she was having a bad dream. She is crying when she garbs the ringing phone singing:

**_Tossing and turning her skins still burning  
From the fire in his hands  
Runnin' on empty she needs somebody  
But somebody wouldn't understand  
Then the telephone rings _**

After another collage chorus, the screen showed Jude walking around her bed room smiling and singing in to the phone.:

_**They talked about Savannah  
Sweet home Alabama  
And how he missed the way she always smiled  
Are you coming back soon  
By the Harvest moon  
If I have to walk every mile on my knees  
**  
_As the last collage hours fades form the screen, Tommy picked up the phone. A smile played at his lips, this was Jude's way of telling him how muched she missed him and that she would forgive him. This was her message of love.

A grogy Jude reached across her bed for her cell phone. Who would be calling her now? Big D had told everyone that she was to have complete quite. She had a huge Press confrence in the moring, and it was going to change her life forever. She had run herself ragged the last eight months. Aftr the photo's had shown up, Jude had felt the need to prove herself to Darious once again. He had paid the blackmail money and then had the dumb boy put in jail. No one else knew about it, Most of Jude's friends and family assumed all her workaholic behavior was Tommy inspired. The Press confrence was going to shock them all. Yes all her song lately were about Tommy but it didn't matter any more.

"Hello" Jude said still sleepy.

"Jude" At Tommy's voice she almost droped the phone.

"Are you still there?" Jude managed a small sound, something between a sigh and a grunt. So Tommy contuined " I just saw your new Video, It was wonderful,the song was perfect! Tell Kwest he did a great job producing it."

"Kwest didn't produce it " Jude Yawned. Tommy was comfused "Then who did?"

"Darious" was whispred into the phone

"Jude, I'm gonna be coming back next week. We have to talk, the reason I left was "

"Stop" Jude said cutting off his explanation."Tommy you can't come back"

"Why not ?" was garled though the phone lines.

"Becuse you don't have a job here anymore and," Jude took a deep breath and said "and I'm getting married" Jude felt his heart break.

"Who?" Tommy asked. His mind was racing. was it speed her ex? Was it Jamie, he'd been her best friend all her life. Or maybe it was Shay, he'd been his first boyfriend. That was just the kind of thing Darious would do to her; push her in to a relationship when she was heart broken. "Who?" he asked again when she didn't answer.

"Darious" Jude said as she hung up the phone.

A thousand miles away. Tommy Q cried.

Now if you wan me to make this a 3 shot please review. If I make this a 3 shot I'll probly end it Tude / Jommy. Thanks please Review. Varley990


	2. Nobody

Chapter: Nobody

Disclaimer: Not mine, nope never.Want it, w nt it bad. Song by George Strait.

A/N: Okay people I want to asure you all that this will end Jommy/ Tude. Now some people are not gonna like this chapy. But I promise Jude and Tommy moments in the next chapter.

Tommy walked in to his studio, he was now an award winng solo artist. He did a little prodicing on the side, and tried to raise his daughter. He assumed he was doing a good job, becuse his little girl was happy. A little spoiled, but she minded. Tommy's life was the picture of sucess, that is inless you knew him. Two years ago he'd shown up to late to stop the love of his life fome making the biggest mistake of her's. Tommy had knocked on the Harrison's door two days after Jude's wedding; to have Sadie tell him the happy couple had already left for their honeymoon. Broken harted he had returned to his Montana home, but not alone. Sadie angery at her family, and Kwest just followed Sadie andTommy. The four of them had become a family of sorts. Tommy's daughter considered Sadie and Kwest her aunt and uncle, and they in return helped Tommy spoil her rotton.

Bright and early this friday moring, okay about three in the afternoon, Tommy was gonig to recored another song for his next albam: The **Wasy that it Was!** Tommy walked past the lobby into his booth, and up to the mic. After he made a motion to Kwest and put on his headphones he began to sing.

At the first lyrics :

_**I burn with desire  
each time my heart fans the fire  
To that old flame  
that burns inside of me**_

**_  
_**Memories of Jude with brazen red and Brilliant blond hair shook him to his soul. Just the recollection of her smile made his heart flipflop in his in his chest.

_**She cried when I left her  
now I try to forget her**_

Tommy thought of all the times he'd seen her cry. After Shay dumped her, after her and Speed broke up. After Jamie broked her heart and after she found out about her Dad's affair. Then his mind drifted to all the times he had made her cry. He wondered how long she had cried after he had left her. Tommy thought of how hard he'd tried to forget Jude. But he missed her, so bad that there was not enough whiskey or brandy in the states to make him forget her. Yet he still tried everynight, praying this would be the night he drank her memory away.

_**Oh how foolish I was  
to ever wanna leave**_

He hadn't wanted to leave her.He knew now he should have taken a moment ot exlpain why he had to leave. He should have answered her phone calls. What he should have done circled in his head, laughing at his stupidity. Kwest nodded to him as he started the chorus.

_**Because nobody in his right mind  
would've left her  
I had to be crazy to say good bye  
Nobody in his right mind  
could've left her  
Even my heart was smart enough  
to stay behind  
**_

Yeah, he'd left his heart with Jude still had it, or at least the peices she'd broken it in to when she married Darius Mills. And trying to leave without her was driving him out of his mind.

_**I still carry her picture**_

Tommy had a photo, in his wallet, of Him and Jude after they had finished her second albam. He had one by his bed of them at her sixteenth birthday.

_**I wish her well  
with the new love  
I know she's found by now**_

He read everyting about her, in all the rags and in the ligt papers. By all acount she was happy, and she was sucessful.

_**  
Each night finds me dreamin'  
each day I spend thinkin'  
How much I wish  
she was still around**_

He dreamed of her every night. As soon as he put his daughter to bed at night, he'd start with whiskey and her first albam and see how far he got till he passed out. He'd drink intill her face was all he could see. Oh God he wished he hadn't screwed up.

_**Because nobody in his right mind  
would've left her  
I had to be crazy to say good bye  
Nobody in his right mind  
could've left her  
Even my heart was smart enough  
to stay behind **_

Even my heart was smart enough to stay behind

As soon as Tommy finished the last chorus he walked away form the mic. He came up behind Kwest and said " I'm going home to spend some time with with Lucy. When you get done go on home". Kwest looked at his best friend, and his face filled with worry and concern."Sure no problem." Kwest said "Hey, don't forget, Sadie and me will be over for dinner about 7:30 , Okay. Tommy just nodded his head and walked away.

At home Tommy grabed hi copy of Entertainment Weekly and a bottle of brandy. His daughter, Lucy, was at a friends sleep over tonight, so all Tommy had to do tonight was get drunk. He walked in to his dark and dreary study. The room reflected his emotions, all black and dark browns. Sadie and him had a huge argument about his color scheme, she belived the colos were adding to his depression. Tonny had just tuned her out, he had gotten good at that, he did it alot. Anytime someone tried to help him he just ignored them. After he sat down in his brown leather wingback chair,Tommy sighed and looked at the news article in his hand. Jude was married and to Darius no less. The two had been blissfuly wed for about two years now and the press still loved them. Darius and Jude Mills were considered a power couple. D was richer then ever and Jude was a three time Grammy winner, and thanks to D's backingan Acadamy Award Winner. Tommy had watched her win, hell he'd recorded it. She had worn a slinky, all gold dress that showed off her curves, and with her then honey brown hair, she had looked irresistible. She had made no mention of him or Kwest or even Sadie in her speech; even though her first Grammy had been for her secound albma.

Lost in thought, Tommy didn't hear the door open, he didn't see Sadie and Kwest enter his dismal,morose sanctuary. He couldn't see in the darkened room, the look of pity in his friend's eyes. He couldn't see the anger flashing in Sadie's eyes. Sadie, livid at his wallow in self pity, marched over to Tommy and grabbed the bottle of brandy from his hand. She went to pour in in the trash can, only to find out it was empty.

"Damn it Tommy do you plan on dieing form liver failer? You arrogant Jackass, You die and that little girl is an orphan. Do you want that?" Sadie was a picture of berserk barbie,actually she reminded him of when Lucy had spilled red finger paint all over her favorie barbie. That had been an enormous mess, And after he had tried to fix the doll the mayham had gotten worse. Some how the kitched sink had been turned pink and the floor of the playroom was still sporting red stains.

"No" Tommy voiced softy.

"Sadie, honey, leave him alone." Kwest said " Let's just put him to bed and go home okay." Sadie opend her mouth to yell at her husband of six months, when the song "Alabama", Jude'song filled the room from Kwest's pants pocket. Pained looks crossed both Tommy and Sadie's faces at the sound. For Sadie tihs was the first time she had heard he sister's voice in two years. Sadie's mind flashed back to he moring of Jude's Press confrence. Stuart and Victoria, Jude's parents had taken the news surprisingly well. Sadie, however was confused. When she confronted Jude about her inpending nuptials, Jude told her it was none of her bissness, and cruely dismissed her from the room. Sadie's last words to her sister were: " Fine then you little moron, screw up your life. You didn't deserve Tommy anyway." Sadly, Sadie didn't hear Jude say " Too late, Already done that." As they say "Speak in haste, repent in leisure". Sure Sadie missed her sister but she was still angery by how Jude had treated her. Shaking her head clear of the painful thoughts, she asked Kwest who was calling. When Kwest didn't answer Tommy got up and took the cell phone from Kwest's hand. Tommy's face went blank and his voice was unreadable as he read the words on the called I.D aloud. " Mills Productions".

A/N: Thank you for reading to this point. In the next chapter we will find out about Jude and Darius's relatoinship and who is calling. Now inledd you want me to add a nude Darius to the next chapter please Review. (I am not playing people, I wil make Daruis butt naked!)

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	3. Another winter Without you

Another Winter without you

Disclaimer: Don't own the song, Lorrie Morgan does. Don't Own Instant Star.

In a lavish office at G-Major, a television flicked on, showing the latest music video by Jude Harrison Mills.

In the first scene; Jude sat on a elegant black leather sofa, in a ornate living room, dressed in red silk pajamas. She turned on the big screen T.V at the other end of the huge, green room. As Jude watched what looked like the news, a tear fell from her eye and she sang:

_**Lookin' at the weatherman on the ten o'clock news**_

_**He says that there's another cold front movin' through**_

_**A cold rain's fallin' and it's turnin1 to snow**_

_**I wish that he could tell me something**_

_**I don't already know**_

_**And I wonder can I weather**_

_**Another winter without you**_

The next setting Showed Jude dressed in an oversized red sweater and fashionably ripped jeans. The sky around her is begining to darken and Jude is walking around a desolate house. She walks up to her house and tries the keys when it becomes obvious that they're not going to work she pops open a window and climbs inside. As she crawls in to the main room that at one time must have hpused a large family, she notices the only funiture is a red, plain couch from the 60's and an old black & white T.v set. All the while she sings:

_**November skies paint the mornin' ghostly gray Gets dark so early that the nights drag on for days A window pane rattles from the chilled northern breeze And the TV stays on all night long Just to keep me company**_

Jude walks from the room with the couch and T.V , but instead of entering another room, she is standing on what looks like a highschool stage. Jude walks towards the edge and once there she begins the chours:

_**Got a chill in my bones**_

_**No blanket could warm**_

_**I could sure use your arms**_

_**in the face of this storm**_

_**Building fires for one ain't easy to do**_

_**And I wonder can I weather**_

_**Another winter without you**_

The screen changes and we see a Jude with red hair in shorts and a Def Leoppard t-shirt. She is waking past a house with multi-colored flower beds. She bends down and picks a rose. Jude stands back up and continues walking. The camera follows Jude till she stop at the edge of a lake. we only see her back and the magnificent sight of the lake. The camera slowly pans around intill we see Jude's face which slowly gose out of focus as we watch the trees behind her lose their leaves and grow heavy with snow. The seasons behind her change quickly, in a never ending cycle. And we hear Jude sing:

_**Spring will bring flowers to brighten up my days Summer keeps me busy with the walks along the bay Fall will bring colors with the changin' of the leaves But I'm sure not lookin' forward To the first winter freeze**_

We flip back to the opening scene where Jude sits on her black leather couch in her red silk pajamas. She is crying as she sings:

_**Freezin' like these walls don't exist Tremblin' at the thought of your kiss Lonely's been cold but never like this And 1 wonder can I weather Another winter without you.**_

Jude gets up and grabs a bottle of brandy. She walks out the back door and stands on a deck while she sings:

_**Got a chill in my bones**_

_**No blanket could warm**_

_**I could sure use your arms**_

_**hi the face of this storm**_

_**Building fires for one ain't easy to do**_

_**And I wonder can I weather**_

_**Another winter without you**_

_**Yes, I wonder can I weather One more winter without you**_

As the screen fades to black Mason , who has been watching from the hall, walks in to the office. "I guess that's why Darius dosn't like for you to write your own songs anymore. Huh?"

"How much did you see?"Jude asked him as she turned her cair around.

"Not a lot of it, but what I saw was good, It about Tommy?" Mason was worried about Jude. The last two years she had become Darius's mini-me. And after Liam's accident it had only gotten worse, she was now Vice-president of G-Major. So now she had all of those dutys as well as being a recording artist.

"No, none of my sons are about Tommy. Jude was clearly irritated as she took the D.V.D out of the player and and pressed the call button for her secretary.

"Jude. I know you miss him." Jude swore violently as Mason qouted "I do belive the lady doth pretest too much." at Jude's wrathful look he quickly contuned "Jude, Tommy came back for you".

"Tommy came back for Tommy" was her only reply. Neither noticed the powerful man hiding behind the doorway.

"Jude do you know why he left?" Mason did. Tommy had told him two years ago when Tommy had offered him a Job at **Quincy Records.** Mason had turned down the job, knowing Jude would need him. Mason couldn't, wouldn't leave his best friend.

"No and I don't care" was yelled form a livid Jude

"You mean you didn't even let explain" Mason was dumbfounded.

"He left me, Mason, damnit, he left me and that says everything." Jude screamed at her best friend as her husband walked in to the room.

"Did Tom really come back?" Darius asked quitely. He was trying to control his rage.

"He called the night before the press confrence, and I have been told he made it back too late to stop the wedding." Jude answered

"Jude, why didn't you tell me?"

"Becuse this "marrige" took care of my problem and kepted the press from finding out your screct!"

"Damn it Jude" Darius yelled as Mason quitely left the room.

At the secretary's desk you could still hear the couple fighting. Mason handed the secretary, Betty, the D.V.D of Jude's Music video and picked up the phone. Mason dialed the fimilar number and when the phone was answered he said " Kwest, man we gotta do something, I think she about to go over the edge."

A/N: Thank you to everybody that had reviewed. I love yall guys so much. I have written this chapter 3 times. I wanted Darius to be evil, but he just won't play along. He also refuses to get naked, but don't worry I will keep on trying to talk him in to it! If anybody has a song thaey would like to see in my fic just tell me in your review and I will try to work it in. Can't promise anything but I am running out of songs. I want to try to put a song in every chapter. Thanks again for your kind reviews, they make me so excited to write!


	4. When the stars go blue

When the Stars go Blue

Disclaimer: When the Stars go Blue belongs to Ryan Adams & Tim McGraw. Nothing but the ideal belongs to me.

Jude, his Jude was in trouble. Tommy stared dumbfounded at Kwest; Whiy the HELL was Mason calling Kwest? Tommy looked at Sadie as she took her husbands phone from him. "Hello" She said and listened as Mason told her about Jude. Later she told Tommy about the conversation.

Jude had been dancing on the edge of sanity. It was all the pressure she was under. She wasn't crazy-put-me-in-the-loony-bin, no this was more the complete loss of emotions kind of nutzo. Jude never smiled and almost never laughed. She worked from 7 am Monday moring 'till 12 am Sunday morning. She hardly ever slept or ate. She wasn't allowed to sing her the songs she wrote, even if she did have time to write them. Im short Jude was killing her self slowly. Sitting around the dinner table, Kwest told Tommy and Sadie what had been going on at G-Major. Liam had been attcked and killed by a wanna-be singer he had insluted; Portia, who had been carrying his child at the time had tottaly lost her mind. Darius had been forced to put her on a mental aslym. She spent her days playing with Barbies and listing to Boyz Attck! C.Ds. Jamie and Patsy had taken over Jude's old apartment. Jamie was now producing and Pasty was up for her first Grammy. Kat was back as E.J's assistant. E.J had come back to replace Portia.S.M.E rocking on tour and should be back in the next day or two. Speed was a swinging single. Wally was dating the same girl as always, and Kyle was dating a girl named Melissa he had met in the states while on tour.

Once everybody was caught up, and Kwest had defended himself to hie irrate wife and pissed off best friend, Tommy sent them home. Finaly alone, Tommy walked around his large, quite house. He wondered into Lucy's room. He sat ther for a little while, just staring at her clothes and toys. Jude had no one, Mason spent most of his time touring. Tommy had Lucy, Kwest and Sadie. Tommy left Lucy's room and walked down the hall to his in home studieo. Once there he grabed his gibbison,walked to the center of the room and began to sing.

_Dancin' where the stars go blue Dancin' where the evening fell Dancin' in your wooden shoes In a wedding gown_

He remembered pictures he saw in people of Jude's wedding. He

still had that Issue. It was in a lockbox under his bed.

Dancin' out on 7th street Dancin' through the underground Dancin' little marionette Are you happy now?

Tommy couldn't stop thinking this was all Darius's falt. He must have prayed on Jude's broken heart, and forced her to marry him. Tommy couldn't figure out why but that must be what happened.

Where do you go when you're lonely Where do you go when you're blue Where do you go when you're lonely I'll follow you When the stars go blue

Tommy thought about how alone Jude must fell. He wondered waht she was doing right now. Tommy cried when he relised the love of his life was married to a monster.

Laughing with your pretty mouth Laughing with your broken eyes Laughing with your lover's tongue In a lullaby

Tommy smiled as memories pinballed though his brain. Images of Jude's smiles and her pretty laughing eyes.He rememebered her kiss, how sweet she had tasted and the feel of her tounge on his.

Where do you go when you're lonely

Where do you go when you're blue

Where do you go when you're lonely

I'll follow you

When the stars go blue

The stars go blue, stars go blue

Tommy knew what he had to do. He walked out of his studieo and into his daughter's room. He packed her and himself a bag. Then Tommy got on his computer and bought four air planed tickets and to hotel suite in Toronto. Then Tommy called the adults in his little family. It was 1 o'clock in the moring when his best fried Kwest answered the phone. Tommy told Kwest to pack thay had a flight at 3 o'clock in the afternoon. When Kwest asked him waht he weas talking about, Tommy only rplied " We're going to save Jude".

While Lucy had enjoyed the airplane ride. Tommy had forgotten how air sick Kwset got. Both Tommy and Sadie been surprised when Kwest didn't kiss the ground outside the terminal. And while Tommy liked seeing his usually calm friend rattled, Sadies anger ruined most of his fun.The only person not a target of Sadie's temper was Lucy, so the only person Sadie was talking to was Lucy. The foursome exited the terminal and started looking for their excort, Mason said they would know him right off. while looking around, Tommy heared, "Hey, Saint Tommy." come from somewhere in the crowed. He turned in a circle looking for Shay. When he saw his ex-nefuew, Tommy stoped in his tracks. Shay and Jude were walkin side by side, laughing. But Jude's laughter stoped when she saw thew family. Jude looked them over silently. the surpise on her face at the sight of Lucy was quickly covered. Jude walked towards the little girl, bent down and smiled sweetly. " Sweetie, Whats your name I'm Jude" Lucy loked up at her daddy who nodded it was okay for her to answer, " My names Lucy, are you the same Jude from daddy's music?."

"Well Lucy, I'm not sure what you mean? What music are you talking about?"

Lucy smiled and started to sing" Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better." Jude looked at the little girl for a moment, and Tommy was sure she was going to yell, when she started laughing "Yup, that's me, Hey Jude, but why don't you just call me Jude." Lucy nodded her head okay as Jude stood back up and turned to Shay. She told him she still had to get G-Magors newest client, and that she would meet him back at G-Major. Jude waved to Lucy and walked away, she didn't talk to her sister and she didn't look back. Shay motioned for them to follow him and they made thier way towareds one of the two G-Major limos waiting in front of the airport.

A/N: Sorry it took so long I just was tired of typing. However I got the next capter written and will type it some time this weekend. Please review. It makes me so happy, I hear birds singing and deer playing in the forest when ever I get a review.


	5. Say You Love Me

Say You Love Me

RedStar, Varley990, Scarlett Harlot, Sammy!

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, your never gonna get it.

Song by Texan Roney Crowell- Say you love me.

The limo ride was calm, the only exciting thing to happen was Lucy threw-up all over Shay's shoes. This brought tears of laughter to the small familys eyes. "Sorry, Shay-Shay," Tommy said between gut busting laughter, "I'll pay for those".

"Don't worry about it., Saint Tommy," Shay himself chuckled. " Destany, Portia's little girl is always doing that. It's how she shows affection!" When the limo came to a stop outside of G-Major, Shay hurried out to go clean his shoes, while the rest of the gang entered with a feeling of unease.

Kat and E.J were at the front desk when the four walked in. "Mason is in studio A1 with S.M.E," E.J said without looking up. Kat waved but quickly went back to work. Tommy led the way, as he was walking he felt a gental tug, "Daddy, I'm sorry I threw-up on that man's shoes, do you think he'll not like me now?" Lucy asked shyly.

"No honey," Sadie said " He has a little gril too, he knows accidentd happen". As sadie finished comforting the little girl, they came to a stop outside the door of studio A1. The family walked in to the sound proff both where none other then Jamie sat. Inside recording the band was crazy. They looked though the window to see Mason singing:

I've been up all night and the night before  
My teeth are dirty my eye's are sore  
There was a good time had by all accounts  
Hey we were drinking to you in tall amounts

Speed jumped on to a spining chair and as he fell he sang out:

I guess we had a little trouble in the hotel bar  
Some hometown bubba went a little too far  
He said he don't like Catholics he don't like jews  
He don't like me and he don't like you

Say you love say you need me  
Say you want me don't disappoint me

Say It, Say It, Say It, Say It

Wally and Kyle together took the next part, Kyle shook one of his leggs from behind his drum set and Kyle hit his knees all the while they sang:

I've got ten good years left in my legs  
Someday baby I won't have to beg  
The first thing to go is not your mind  
You've known that for a long long time

Together the entire band and Mason sang loud and Proud:

You've got the Irish eyes and the raven hair  
From your head down to your underwear  
Poetry is the language of choice  
Whenever I'm within the sound of your voice

Say you love me Say you need me  
Say you want me don't disappoint me

Say It, Say It, Say It, Say It

At those lryics Jamie who had been ignoring his unwelcome guests, roared in laughter. Speed then spoke the solo ending the song:

Speak your mind darlin' state your case baby  
Lay it on the line sugar Cut to the chase maybe

Say it in your own words don't be proud  
If it's something that you wanna get heard  
You got to say it to me right out loud

Say it, Say it, Say It, Say It, Say it, Say it, Say it, Say it

You know you want me  
You know you need me  
You know you love me

The hyper active young adults raced in to see their old buddies. Mason shook Tommy's hand and smiled at the little girl. What a beauty, he thought and said, " Let's head over to hospitality, then we can get caught up."

But when they arrived in the lobby the found Chaz and Jude cuddled on the couch, laugh. Mason and the rest of the gang said hellos but Tommy said coldly" What's he doing here?" Jude angerly replied "He's my new artist!" Chaz winked at her and said in a smooth and laghing voice "I better go find the big bos man, Huh?" As headed off to Darius's office Jude broke into giggles.

A/N: God I hate this chapter, But I need it to suport the next chapter where you will find out D's big scerect. I have given you clues and if you can guess what it is I will send you a preview! Thank for reading It will get better I promise. Read and Review.


	6. Drive

Drive

RedStar,Varley990,Scarlett Harlot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star and the song Drive belongs to Rex Goudie.

A/N: This is it for now. I will be doing a sequel. But not for a little while.

"What the hell do You mean he's your new artist?" Tommy yelled at Jude. She looked at him calmly, "I mean, Tommy, I willl no longer be singing. I have decided to produce, isn't that what all washed up teen idols do?"

"Are you calling me washed up?" Tommy said as a loud buzzing noise went off. Momentaly destracted from the fight he asked about the noise. "It's only telling us some one just came in the back door" Mason said. He and the boys of S.M.E were hopeing for he fight to contune, this was the most spirt they had seen out of Jude in years.

"Why would you need an alarm?" Kwest asked snuggled on the couch with Sadie and Lucy. "Yeah 'cause you guys don't seem to be paying any attention to it" Sadie added her two cents.

"Well, about a year ago ..." Mason started to explain when a loud sound that could have only been a gun shot sounded. The gang got up but Jude was already running to Darius's office. By the time the others had gotten to the door, Jude had started crying. Tommy shoved his way in to the room to find his former boss laying half dressed on the floor. Chaz was half dressed himself, backed up to the wall with a look of terror on his face. Red splaters freckled hes bare chest. Tommy turned to see Portia standing in black sweet pants and a BOYZ ATTCK! t-shirt,in her hand was a gun. A 10mm to be exact. Portia turned to Jude and in an aplogitice tone said, " He was screwing him, he screwed everybody. He screwed Liam, no he's gone. He took Liam. He took my baby. Now I took him. Now he wont hurt people. He hurt everybody." Portia contuined her insane ranting till the cops came and took her away. They took statements from everybody, and the mourge took the body. Chaz was taken to the hospitial by the E.MT.s, Jamie and Pasty went with him. And all the while Jude cried. She left the office and had been sitting on the couch in the lobby sence the cops had taken her statment. When the employees left, Jude started to talk. She didn't address anyone directly but told her story to any who wanted to listen.

" Tommy left, I was alone. I got drunk and some dumb-ass college guy took pictures of me, he blackmailed me. I took the pictures to Darius and he fixed it, I don't know how but he did. The day I walked in to his office, I found him and Chaz making out. Liam was with me. He didn't say anything but a few months later he said he would leek it to the press if Daruis didn't give him half the company. I thought I owed Daruis, so I pitched the ideal of our marrige. I tought how would belive he was gay, when he just married a woman half his age. I'm sorry, Sadie. You were only trying to help." Jude turned to look at her sister. Sadie sat down next to Jude and hugged her as Jude contuined her story. "A week before Daruis and I got married, Tommy called. That's why we aloped. Instead of going on our honeymoon, Daruis and me went on more of a buisness trip. Then when Liam was killed, how ironic was that, Daruis started seeing Chaz again. And thats what it's been. I go home he goes to see Chaz. I never cared, I loved him like a friend, not a lover. He tried to help me heal from you, Tommy, But it was a wasted effort." At those words Tommy sat down and held Jude. as he rocked her gentaly he sang:

We'll go where there's lights out  
The night's out of starlight anyway  
Maybe we'll find out  
I'll catch you before you run away

I can feel my heart out loud  
Like a radio without a sound

He picked her up and carried her to his rented Viper. Thanked the delivery boy and drover her to her house. Tommy knew Kwest and Sadie would take care of Lucy. He knew that Himn and Jude had a hell of a fight ahead of them, but it was worth it. And he sang her to sleep. The next day the fight would begin, but tonight she was once agian his.

Are you waiting for a new morning  
Are you waiting for my hands on your skin  
If you're waiting for what might have been  
I'll stay awake  
You close your eyes  
And I'll just drive

Maybe somewhere  
There's nowhere better than right now  
We are like windows  
And jet planes high above the clouds

Like a train of crush of dreams go by  
Rain clouds full of you and I

She would be his from now on. He was not going to let her go. He knew now he would stand beside her. Now she really needed him, not to save her, but to help her save her self.

Are you waiting for a new morning  
Are you waiting for my hands on your skin  
If you're waiting for what might have been  
I'll stay awake  
You close your eyes  
And I'll just drive

I'll stay awake  
With you  
One more night  
With you  
One more dream  
Come true

Are you waiting for a new morning  
Are you waiting for my hands on your skin

If you're waiting for what might have been (And I'll just drive)  
Are you waiting for a new morning (And I'll just drive)  
Are you waiting for my hands on your skin (And I'll just drive)  
If you're waiting for what might have been  
I'll stay awake  
You close your eyes  
And I'll just drive

Okay that's it for now people. There will be more later. Tommy and Jude have to over come the years and lies between them. What will happen to Portia? How will Chaz handle losing his lover? Will Lucy accept Jude as her new Mom? Will Sadie and Jude make up? All this and more in Part 2 coming to a thread near you Later this summer! UMM..Please Read and Review if ya'll want a part 2.


End file.
